


Destiny is Cruel

by IchikaYume



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Multi, attack on titan - Freeform, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:40:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchikaYume/pseuds/IchikaYume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katrina Reich has a past with Erwin Smith, the Commander. He takes care of her and she respects him, but also has grown to like him more than as 'the man that took her in'. He sends her on a job to bring the Corporal, Levi Rivaille, back with her. Yet, Levi has suddenly a newe interest, and it's her. She can't figure what to do about them from this point on and starts to panic. She's also a titan shifter, and if known by either two, it could be the end of her.</p>
<p>{ErwinxOCxLevi}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A tall man stood in front of her as she cowered on the ground. His bright blue eyes gazed down at her with such care and pity, that she wasn’t sure to hate him for cry in his arms. All she could do was stare into his eyes as they seduced her into being transfixed to him. 

He held out his hand, breaking the connection between them and she blinked, looking to the comfort that was calling to her. Tears springing to her eyes, she stood and wrapped her arms around his torso, muffling her cry into his uniform. His arms held her gently and he cooed softly into her ear. 

She almost forgot the dozen of bodies that had surrounded her. The blood and smell that had tormented her before he arrived.

“It’s okay now, little one. I’m here, there’s no need to be afraid.” His deep but soothing voice made her heart beat just a little faster and she tightened her embrace on him. “My name is Erwin. Would you like to live with me for now on?” Without looking, she just cried harder into his shirt, gripping the fabric between her fingers.

-

Katrina shot up in her bed and panted, pushing her drenched hair away from her face. A scar on her forehead was the first thing she touched. Holding a hand to her chest, she waited for her breathing to even out before she rested back onto pillow. She couldn’t sleep; each time her eyes closed, she’d see another nightmare that was unbearable to remember. 

Shaking her head, she got up and tied back her hair. Katrina got into her uniform, and wrapped the green cloak around her, setting out to go meet with the Commander for her job of the day.

The sun still wasn’t so much in the sky, and the area was quiet, as everyone was still sleeping. Ahead, a boy was wondering around, and he was carrying something with him. Narrowing her eyes, she picked up her pace and chased after him, turning a corner and grabbing his arm.

He turned and she laughed, letting go. “Eren, where are you going at this time?” 

“Ah, Katrina. I’m running an errand for Corporal Levi. Can I ask you the same thing?” Eren grinned and raised an eyebrow at her.

Levi? Ignoring the unfamiliar name, she smiled and nodded to him. “I couldn’t sleep, so I was going to meet the Commander. Would you like some help?”

The boy snorted and smirked. “You seem to be around the Commander a lot, don’t you? Is there something I should know about?” She pouted, but he waved at her and continued before she could protest. “Nah, it’s okay. Corporal Levi would be upset if I had help. I’ll see you later though!” 

She smiled and nodded, waving at his left. “Okay, bye!” Katrina went back around and hurried on her way to find Erwin. Her face burned as she thought of Eren’s words, but pushed them to the back of her mind. She had more important things to worry about. 

Sneaking her way inside, she reached Erwin’s office and peeked inside. He was sitting at his desk, looking down and flipping through papers. She silently stepped in and shut the door behind her, knowing he wouldn’t have heard her if he had something on his mind. Crouching in front of his desk, she smiled and watched as his eyes moved from left to right.

“What are you doing up so early this morning?” His voice shattering the silence startled her, and she fell back, eyes widening. “Couldn’t sleep again?”

Katrina shook her head and pushed her bangs away. “I actually had a dream about when you came to my rescue!” She stood and grinned, leaning towards him. “You were like my knight in shining armor!” 

Erwin chuckled and leaned back, crossing his arms. “Is that why you are here to see me? Or are you looking for something to do?”

He could always tell what she wanted, so she had to question each time why he was even ask. Sighing, she pursed her lips and looked away. “I am looking for something to do. Not that, I didn’t want to come and tell you that.”

Grunting, he stood and nodded, mumbling words to himself. “Alright, I guess I should put you to work. See if you could be of some use to me, fair enough?” His words were a bit harsh, but she nodded, waiting. “Go talk to Corporal Levi Rivaille and ask him to come back with you. There are some things I need to talk to him about.”

That name again, Levi. Biting at her lip in curiosity, she saluted with her fist of her heart and walked away. Before leaving out the room, she grinned at him. “Thank you, Erwin!”


	2. Chapter 2

A crow called as it flew pass, making the chocolate colored horse snort in irritation. Katrina gripped the reins in one hand and petted the beast to calm him down. She had already entered the other village, and was searching madly with her eyes. Finding the Corporal would be hard, as she had never seen him before. 

Someone up ahead caught her attention and she smiled, racing over to meet him. “Eren!” She shouted, stopping her horse and jumping down.

“Katrina? What are you doing here?” Eren looked around nervously and tried to pull her away. “Corporal Levi will be mad if you interrupt us.”

Standing still, her chest felt light and she took his hand. “Where is the Corporal? I need to speak with him! Erwin sent me, I don’t mean to interrupt you guys.”

Eren started fighting her, trying to release her grip and turn her around. She frowned and allowed him to move her over and was facing a leg and a body of a horse. “You are interrupting us, so go.” She looked up and saw dark hooded eyes gazing back at her. 

“Are you Corporal Levi Rivialle?” 

He nodded, his expression still unchanging. “And who might you be?” 

Katrina grinned and pulled her horse over, stepping up, with the help of Eren, and sat up so she met his level. “Katrina Reich. I’m here to take you back with him. Erwin needs to speak with you.” She turned her horse and looked back at him. “Are you coming, or do I need to take you back by force?”

Levi scoffed and his horse cantered ahead of her. She followed closely by, but not before turning and waving at Eren. She placed her chin atop the horse’s head and began petting his mane. “We’ve never gone this far, have we boy?” He snorted and she chuckled, straightening back onto her saddle. 

Katrina looked over at Levi and watched him just focus on what was in front of him. He looked like someone who had been through enough battles to be just a hardened shell. His tone was even harsh when he spoke, and he didn’t seem to have a lot of emotions. Suddenly, he turned and looked her, and she startled, losing her footing and sliding off the side of her horse. She hit the ground, her foot caught in its hold as the horse was still going. 

A sharp pain stabbed at her, her foot twisted slightly. Levi grabbed her horse’s reins and pulled him to a stop, before jumping down and stepping over to her. “What the hell are you doing?” She blinked away the water in her eyes, out of pain and embarrassment, and covered her face. A sigh was heard and a swift tug and her leg landed on the ground. “Come on, stand up.”

Sniffling, she pushed herself back up, but only to hiss at the pain. “I must have messed up my foot.” She mumbled, leaning against her horse. 

“Fine, ride with me.” Levi pulled his horse over and pushed her up onto the saddle. He climbed up next and settled in front of her. “This way you don’t fall off. If you do, and take me down as well, I’ll kill you.” She nodded held onto him quickly as the horse began to sprint. Her own horse was close behind them, and she smiled. 

Silence was all that was left between them, as she feared he would just tell her to be quiet. But she was really curious about everything all of a sudden, wanting to know what she was missing. “Sir, if I can ask, why is Eren with you?”

“He is helping us get information. He’s under my guard as he is a shifter.” 

“A shifter?” Once she had heard Erwin use that word, but she didn’t hear the rest of the conversation.   
Levi slowed the horse by light tugging the reins. “Meaning he can turn into a titan. Where have you been all this time? Locked up in a cave? What is it that you do?”

Katrina nibbled nervously on her lower lip. “Erwin decided it would be best if I didn’t know any of this. He also kept me back, because he feared something would happen to me.” A fluttering in her chest made her heart beat faster at the thought of the Commander. 

“So you’ve never left the walls? Do you even know what a titan is?”

She was going to answer but was distracted when she saw a man up ahead. “Erwin!” She yelled and grinned as the tall blonde turned around. Katrina slid of the horse, but once hitting the ground, she winced and stumbled, falling to her knees. Ignoring the pain, she ran to him and stopped in front. “I did as you asked, I brought the Corporal.”

Erwin chuckled and patted her head, but looked down at her foot. “What happened to you?”

“I got off my horse too fast, but I’ll be alright.” She smiled to Levi as he walked up beside her, nodding to Erwin.

The Commander sighed and patted her head again. “Alright, go on home and I’ll come look at it when I get there.” He looked to the man next to him, known as Mike. “Mike, take her home for me, she can’t walk.”

“Brat, don’t put too much pressure on your foot. And don’t fall of your horse again.” Levi mumbled as he gave her a sideways glance. 

Katrina smiled and nodded. “Thank you for your concern, Corporal!”


	3. Chapter 3

Erwin had come home that night and wrapped up her ankle. He made her sleep next to him in case she started feeling anymore pain. Through she knew it was because of her nightmares. All night, she would stare at his sleeping face, the calmness and relaxed expression he held. Not once when she would sneak into his room and watch him, would he not be tense. 

Rolling over and closing her eyes, Katrina curled into a ball, shivering slightly as the chilled air made its way into the house. Arms wrapped around her and she was pulled against his chest. “Are you cold?” She nodded, though her body was suddenly growing warmer. “Go to sleep now.”

“But Erwin, it’s morning. We should get up.”

“Just lay here for a bit, I can sleep in.”

“Everyone will be mad though, you should get-”

“Katrina.” Erwin growled, squeezing her. She shut up after that and closed her eyes, deciding it was best to just listen to what he said and go with it. Whenever he’d use her name alone, she knew better than to keep talking. But she couldn’t go to sleep, not with him being so close. It was different back then. Now, she was all grown up and she couldn’t start the rushing of her blood and rapid pounding of her heart. 

He had already drifted back to sleep, leaving her there to listen to the thumping in her ears. The silence was screaming at her and she just wanted to drown it out. Humming quietly to herself, she tried to go back to sleep, but it was impossible.

The strong, warm arms around her moved away and he grumbled, sitting up. “Fine, I’ll get up. You keep making so much noise over there.” Standing, Erwin held out his hand, waiting to pull her up without hurting her foot. “You should be grateful for the things I do for you.” She nodded, knowing what he means and he knows she’s grateful for it. 

He kept her steady as he led her to the table, sitting her down and pulling up a chair of his own. Taking her foot and slowly unwrapping the bandage, he cleaned the bruised foot before wrapping it again. “I want you to take extra care of yourself today, got that?”

“Yes, Erwin. What is it that you have me doing today?” She tied up her hair and straightened her baggy shirt he had given to her.

Erwin cleared his throat and stood up. “I need you to escort Corporal Levi’s squad to the gate. They are going to be out for a while, so just take them there, and come back.”

“You’re not going with them? Why are they leaving the gate? That’s really dangerous!” Katrina paused for a moment, and she looked up at him. He turned, his blue eyes fixed on her. “Isn’t that the Military Police’s job?”

“No, they work for the higher ups. They have no part in this. I need you to make sure nothing happens.” He crouched in front of her and took her hand. “You will not go outside the gate, you got that? Once they leave, you come straight back here. Stay with Mike, and wait for me.”

Katrina nodded and looked away from him. “Are you leaving again? Did they call you to the capital?” She hated when he had to leave. It was always so long and lonely without him here.

Erwin chuckled and smiled softly. “Yes, I’m sorry Katrina. I’ll bring you back something nice.” She smiled and pressed his hand to her cheek. He was the kindest person she’s ever met, and it made her fill with joy. She was glad she loved him, but if only he’d feel the same about her. “Now go get ready, it’s time for you to leave.”

Taking a deep breath, she stood and limped back to her room, where she changed into her uniform and threw on her cloak. “I’m going now.” She mentioned, looking around for him. Waiting patiently, she tried to stay off her bad foot. “Erwin?”

He stepped out of his room clad in his uniform. “Go on, you don’t need to tell me you’re going.” 

Katrina nervously bit her lip and waved, running out the door. Running to the stables, she met up with Eren and another man from the squad. “This is Gunther.” Eren introduced them and he turned back to her. “Commander Erwin sent you here to escort us? I wonder why.”

“Maybe to test your loyalty.” Gunther laughed and patted her shoulder. “He takes good care of you, just remember that, Katrina.” She smiled and nodded. She wasn’t really sure what he meant by that. Did Erwin not trust her? She always listened to him when he said not to do something, and even joined the Survey Corps for him.

“Katrina, glad you could join us. Get on your horse and let’s go, it’s not that far from here.” Levi stepped over, eyeing her. “Should you be walking on that?”

Feeling embarrassed, she bobbed her head. “It’s just a bruise. Erwin wouldn’t have let me come out if it was too bad. Don’t worry about me; I’m just going to be escorting you.” Katrina put her head down but looked up and limped to her horse, grabbing his reins. 

Another man helped her up onto her horse, and she soon learned his name to be Erd. The whole squad was really nice to her, especially Petra Ral. She was the only woman there and she was as sweet as can be. “Katrina, are you really living with Erwin? Are you two together, perhaps?”

Air caught in her throat and she started coughing and wheezing, leaning forward on her horse. How did she come up with something like that? Katrina had never thought of it that way. Was that what everyone else thought as well? Finally able to breathe again, she sat back up and stared at her, eyes wide. “Oh no, we aren’t together!”

Petra grinned knowingly and tilted her head. “You didn’t have to have a fit over it, you could have just said no. It would have let you off the case for a while.” She chuckled and swerved her horse and cantered beside her. Leaning over closely she whispered, “And here I thought you liked Corporal Levi.”

“Levi?!” She gasped, startling her horse. She calmed him down, petting him and whistling softly. “Why would you think that? I only recently just met him.”

Petra shrugged, smirking at her. “Well I thought that because you are here to escort us to the gate. It’s not that far and not much will happen along the way. I just thought it was odd.”

She had to admit, it was strange, but Erwin had sent her here and she wasn’t going to say no. “I think so too, but I was ordered. Maybe he just thought I’d be bored sitting at home all alone. He’s going to the capital and asked me to come back. Mike is going to stay back and keep me company.”

Her eyes moved and she stopped as she got closer to the wall. The gate started to open and Levi went ahead of everyone. He slide off his horse and started talking to someone. They seemed hesitant, but saluted and jumped on their horse, riding away. “What is he doing?”

“I think he’s telling him to send a message that we arrived.” Auruo, the other man with them spoke up. 

Katrina shook her head. “I could’ve done that.” Snapping the reins, her horse sprinted ahead and she slowed down beside him. “What did you just do? I could go back and tell them myself.” 

Levi stared up at her with the same hardened expression. “No, you couldn’t. Because you are coming with us.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Excuse me?” Katrina wasn’t sure she heard him right. Go with them? Go where? Leave the gate and ignore Erwin’s orders? Not possible. “I can’t. Corporal, I don’t understand why you are saying this. I promised Erwin I would go back after taking you to the gate.”

Levi’s eyes narrowed in the slightest way and he climbed back onto his horse. Backing up next to her, he ripped the reins out of her hands and pulled her along with him. “We are leaving!” He called to the rest of the squad. 

Eyes wide, she tried to take back the reins. “Stop it, what are you doing?! I can’t go with you!”

“Corporal Levi, what are you doing?” Erd rode over, concern written all over his face. She turned around at the screeching sound from behind her. Horror filled her and panic set in. The gate closed and there was no way back in. 

Taking the leather reins, she turned her horse quickly and snapped them. The creature snorted and started sprinting away, staying close to the wall. She had to find a way in. If she could reach another gate, they had to open it for her. If she could just get back in, Erwin wouldn’t know or be angry with her, even if it wasn’t her fault. 

“Katrina! What the hell are you doing?”

She swiveled her head back to see Levi nearing. Growling, she leaned forward, nudging the horse to go faster. He was mad, crazy, and insane, for bringing her out here, when he knew she wasn’t allowed to. She only hoped Erwin wouldn’t find out. 

A horse moved in front of her and she pulled the reins, panicking that she’d run right into him. The horse knew better and slowed any way it could. “What do you want?” 

“I’m not going to let you miss out on this. You can’t keep being sheltered by Erwin and not know what is going on outside these walls. Do you know how to kill a titan, to even move around one?” She put her head down, unable to look at him. “One day, the titans might take down all of the walls, and we all have to be prepared for that. Erwin’s not going to be around to save you all the time.”

Katrina balled her fists and glared, kicking his leg. “Shut up, you don’t know what you are talking about. That won’t happen. I’ll leave the walls at some point, but when I’m allowed to.” She moved around him and lightly kicked the horse to move. “I’m leaving.” 

A shake of the ground startled the horse and she stopped, looking up to see a titan walking towards her slowly. “We can’t fight like this.” It was true, the ground was flat and there wasn’t anything but the wall near them.

“What do we do?” She cried, backing up by him on the horse, fear rising. 

She noticed him looking around, until he started off to the side. “Head for the trees. If it follows, we’ll be able to take it down from there. It’ll be easier to use the 3D gear.” 

Katrina nodded and followed beside him, heading for the forest of trees. They weren’t far, but it’d take some time to get there. She looked back and it seemed they had caught the attention of the aberrant and it was running closely behind. “Levi, what is even out here that you and your squad would leave the walls for?”

He was silent for a moment, before looking back and blinking. “Again, sheltered. We have a headquarters out here when we need to be stationed. It’s where the others are headed right now.”

“Headquarters? Erwin never said there was something like that out here. He only told me that there were titans.” 

“Maybe he was just going to keep you locked up there.” Katrina narrowed her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him when he wasn’t looking. Moving her eyes back to the titan, she saw that it was no longer behind them. “Just keep moving, it’s up ahead anyways.” 

She nodded and snapped the reins, moving ahead of him. He yelled after her but she just kept going. The forest was so close that she was impatient to go into it. A titan appeared from the side and she screamed, dodging it’s foot and shooting pass the trees. Stopping, she looked back, seeing Levi on the other side. 

Sliding off her horse, she pulled out her swords and grappled into the trees. She sent them into the neck of the titan and allowed it to pull her to it. Spinning, she carved the blades into the nape of the neck, slicing a chunk out of it. 

Dropping down next to the titan’s body, she put her swords away and grinned at Levi. “Were you scared? Luckily I came to the rescue.” 

“Don’t get cocky, brat. So you do know how to kill them.” Levi walked back with her to her horse, who was trotting around like he was waiting. 

Climbing back on, she laughed. “Yeah, I never said I didn’t. Erwin took me out and showed me what to do. What? You thought I got into the Corps just because he’s the Commander?” He didn’t have anything to say as he just went on. Shrugging, she followed, smiling. The adrenaline was still pumping in her heart and she actually enjoyed the rush. “So where is this place?”

It was so dark in the forest, from the lack of sun entering, and she couldn’t see a thing. Pursing her lips, she looked around, trying to focus her eyes. “It’s up ahead, just keep going. Who knows what’s hiding in here.”

Katrina looked over at him, sighing as his rough attitude. But he didn’t seem like he was that bad of a person. _“And here I thought you liked Corporal Levi.”_ Her face burned and she looked away from him. How could she ever like a man who was rude and expressionless? “At the pace we are going now, we are never going to make it before the sun sets!” 

“Then should be stop and rest for a bit? I want you to check your foot too.” Levi looked over, his hooded eyes softening for a second. “Follow me.”

Would that be safe at all? Where would they stay to be safe if possible? Levi tied up his horse and hers, and grabbed her cloak, grappling up into the tree. “Hey, what are you doing?!” He set her down on a branch and landed on the one beside her. 

Levi sat down and leaned against the trunk, watching her. “We’ll stay up here. Get some rest and we’ll continue after.”

Katrina sighed and did the same, but closed her eyes. She wasn’t all that tired, but it was best if she did save some energy. She thought about Erwin, and how mad he would be if she didn’t hurry back. Yet, now that she was out here, she wanted to explore.


	5. Chapter 5

Erwin stepped around her as she sat in terror. His expression was painful to look at, as it was directed at her. “You disregarded everything I said and went out of your way to make me mad, didn’t you? Didn’t I tell you not to leave the gate? Didn’t I say you had to come right back?”

“Erwin, I’m sorry, it wasn’t my fault! I wanted to go back, I really did please believe me!” She was desperate, trying to get him to understand, but he just sneered. How did things turn out this way?

He grabbed her by her shirt and pulled her close, screaming in her face. “I never want to see you again! I want you to leave and never come back. Stay with Levi, since you seem to trust him so much!”

Her heart pounded and she started to cry, shaking her head. “Please, Erwin. You don’t mean any of that! It was a mistake, please forgive me!”

Katrina cried, jolting from her sleep. She came face to face with Levi, is eyes full of concern and his hand was placed on the side of her head. Taking deep breaths, she wiped her eyes and looked away from him. At least it wasn’t real. Erwin would never say that, would he?

“What’s the matter?” Levi asked and she looked back at him, forgetting that he was crouched in front of her.

She sighed, shaking her head at him. “It’s nothing, just a nightmare.”

He pulled her forward and moved behind her, sitting down and then moving her back to rest against his chest. His arms went around her and held her protectively. “Do you feel better?”

Surprisingly, but so much, she did feel better. Because Erwin would hold her after she had a nightmare, and she would feel like she was floating. With Levi, it was just comfort, but she welcomed the new feeling. “Thank you, Levi.”

“Just stop crying. There’s nothing to cry about, it’s all over.” She nodded and lightly touched his arms, a little curious about his sudden actions. He tensed for a moment, and tightened his hold around her. Loosening a bit, he cleared his throat. “We should get going, the sun is coming up already.”

She had been asleep that long? Standing quickly, she looked down to see her horse against the tree. Sighing, she searched the trees until Levi grabbed her, wrapping his arm around her waist, and grappling into a nearby tree. They swung around it, landing on the ground. She pushed away from him and hurried up on her horse.

Levi untied both of them and she guided the beast around, back to where they came from. “Where the hell are you going?”

Katrina stopped, turning back to him, trying to put up her best serious expression. “I have to go back to Erwin now. You might not understand, but this is serious that I go ba-”

He was suddenly in front of her, his hand grasping her face so her lips puckered out before she could finish. “Erwin, Erwin. That’s all I hear. Listen to me carefully; it’s too late to go back. If I let you leave, you’ll be titan food. Of course, the commander would murder me for that. Now follow me, or I’ll force you.”

Heart pounding and thoughts forming but disappearing just as fast, she followed him. There wasn’t a sign of another titan anywhere, which was good for them. They were also quiet, which was good for her, so she didn’t upset him anymore.

Why was he so upset? All she did was say Erwin’s name. She came to the conclusion that she would never be able to figure him out. He was like a math problem unable to be solved. Now that it seemed he hated her, she didn’t know what to do. Being around him was hard enough, but this was on a completely different level.

Katrina was daydreaming when he announced they were there. Slapping her arm, she shook and looked at him, clutching the area he hit. “Hey, that’s not very nice.” Giving her that empty but annoyed look, he pointed in front of them and she turned her gaze. A huge building was there, windows decorating the place. Her eyes widened and she smiled, happy to be out of the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a bit short. Thought it would be a good cut off.


	6. Chapter 6

Energy coursed through her and she looked down below the trees. Something was wrong. People were armed and ready with a deadly look in their terrified eyes. Didn’t they know who she was? As she could remember, she was wearing her uniform.

Her arm reached out and the others jumped back, screaming at her. Why was she even so high up? She noticed that the arm that reached out wasn’t hers. It was huge and reminded her of a titans. She started tearing at the arm, using all the force she had, until the skin ripped off.

Two figures coming towards her caught her attention and she panicked. “Erwin, Levi!” They didn’t seem to hear, as they said something to one another. Then all she could hear was one blood chilling word.

“Die.”

Katrina screamed, sitting up and holding her chest. She covered her eyes and cried, unable to hold it anymore. What was wrong with her? Why would she dream of such a thing?

Her door swung open, slamming against the back wall. Looking up, through her tears she could see Eren with Petra behind him. Both of their eyes widened and they hurried to her side, grabbing her arm. “Eren, go find Erd and tell him to find bandages. You go get me some water.” Eren nodded and hurried out of the room, leaving Petra there to examine her.

Her gaze turned in confusion at her arm and her breath caught in her throat. There were scratches that broke the skin covering it. Blood was covering the skin and the sheets on her bed. Jolting back, she screamed again, ripping her arm away from the woman.

Another man walked in, boots stomping as he rushed in. “What the hell is going on in here?” Levi’s eyes moved to hers and he flinched before going to her side. Erd and Eren ran in next, a bowl of water white wraps in their hands. “How did this happen?”

“It doesn’t look too deep. All we have to do is clean it and wrap it. Don’t worry, Katrina.” Petra smiled kindly at her and started soaking up the blood, pressing against the wounds. Calming down as she watched her, she admired the girl. If it were her, she wouldn’t know what to do in the same situation. She smiled again as she began wrapping. “Don’t cry anymore. I’m making you all better.”

Katrina laughed and wiped her eyes, and turned to Levi. He let out a small sigh and looked at her. He seemed to be waiting for him answer, but she didn’t know what to say. She had a nightmare that she was being attacked by all of them? There was no way she could. Instead, he leaned down, unnoticeably took her hand and placed a hidden kiss onto it.

Standing back up, he looked between them. “We will wait until she recovers, and until the others make it. Once she’s fine, we’ll head out.”

Eren fidgeted where he stood and scratched his head. “Are we really going to take her out there? I don’t know if she’s ready, we can’t be so reckless. Plus, the Com-”

Levi instantly cut him off, snapping his head to face him. “Listen to what I say. Now get out of here.” They nodded and left the room, closing the door silently. He turned to her and pulled up a chair. “Now, tell me how that happened.”

Katrina looked down, unsure of what to say to him. “It was just a nightmare. A really bad one.”

“Have you ever hurt yourself over a nightmare? Like this?”

“No! Never!” She blurted out, but caught herself and pulled her legs up, wrapping her arm around her knees. “They just keep getting worse, and I don’t know what to do.” She buried her face into the sheets, embarrassed now.

He was silent for a moment, and she knew he was watching her. “Well I can’t keep this from you forever. Erwin is going to be here soon, so I suggest you prepare for that.” Tears slipped and her eyes widened. “Just know if he yells at you, I’ll be here to protect you. I’ll take full responsibility for my own actions.”

A quick deep breath and she shook. Didn’t he understand how terrified she was about Erwin? Nothing was ever going to prepare her for when he sees her. Only the worse possible scenarios were forming in her head, and none had a chance of her handling it alright.

A hand on her arm caused her to look up. Levi was gazing at her with confused comfort, like it was new to him. He just stared and her heart was pounding rapidly all of a sudden. Not once had she noticed how handsome he was, mostly because he was always so cold and distant. “You’ll be alright, I’m here.”

“So am I.”

The new voice caused their connection to break and they turned their attention to the door. Erwin stood there, eyes narrowed and arms crossed over his chest. He looked as though he was going to murder someone. Katrina’s heart stopped and she felt like she was going to be sick. Her eyes widened and her voice shook. “Erwin.”


	7. Chapter 7

Erwin just stood in the doorway, a stern look in his eyes that brought fear into her heart. This wasn’t supposed to happen. She should have just gone back when she had the chance. He stepped forward and she gripped the blanket, despite her injury, and pulled it up to her face. “Corporal, please leave us alone for a moment.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Levi stood, holding his gaze. Erwin’s brow twitched. “Let me just start by saying it’s not her fault. It was all-”

“Now.” Erwin growled, interrupting him midsentence. He seemed to be debating, but eventually Levi turned and left the room. As soon as the door closer, he turned to her and she flinched. He sat down on the edge of her bed and his expression softened drastically. “Why did you do it?”

Tears blinded her and she sniffed, wiping her eyes. She wrapped her arms around his torso and buried her face into his shirt. “I’m so sorry Erwin. I wanted to go back, I tried to go back. Please believe me. Please don’t hate me. Don’t tell me to go away or that you never want to see me again. It was an accident and I couldn’t sleep because I was worrying so much.”

He held her and ran his fingers through her hair. “Why would I say something like that? I’m upset with you, but it only makes me what to keep you closer at my side. I’m glad you are okay, but what if something had happened?” She just cried harder onto his chest, not wanting to move from her spot. He kissed her head and rubbed circles in her back. “Don’t cry, there’s nothing to be worried about.” He pulled her back and used his thumb to wipe her tears.

“Erwin…” Katrina felt small and just wanted to hide away from him. All she ever did was cause him trouble and cry. They stared at each other for a moment, before she looked away. He reached out, lifting her head up and leaning down. Her heart pounded, unsure of what she was supposed to do in that moment.

Erwin’s lips softly pressed against hers, and she was afraid her heart was going to jump out at any moment. His hand moved to the back of her head and his teeth grazed her lip, slightly pulling it. She never thought once that this situation would ever appear, and now that it has, she wasn’t sure how to handle it. The man that she loved for so long was kissing her.

Coming to her senses, she pushed him away, shocked and feeling dizzy. What was wrong with him? “Erwin, I’m sorry.” Standing quickly, she hurried out of the room, grabbing her jacket and cloak along the way. What was wrong with her? Isn’t that what she always wanted?

“Katrina, where are you going?” She stopped and noticed Levi in front of her. She started crying and hurried with her jacket. “Stop, what are you doing? What did he say to you?” Shaking her head, her feet moved her pass him, leading her away, somewhere else. “Why won’t you let me protect you?”

She paused again, looking down. Turning to look at him, she felt sick. “I don’t need protection. I need fresh air, now leave me alone.” When she was sure he wasn’t going to follow, she ran away, leaving the entrance. Rushing to the stables, she threw the saddle over her horse and climbed up. Snapping the reins, she rode over the small bridge and into the forest.

Levi would be angry if he knew she was out here, but all she had to do was go back and show them that she was alright. But her mind kept switching back to Erwin and her head felt dizzier. Slowing the horse, she slid off and leaned against the tree.

“What have I done? He probably thinks I ran away from him.” She sighed and covered her face, face burning. A loud noise distracted her and she looked behind the tree she was against, her eyes growing wide. A titan was heading her way, each step causing a tiny rumble on the ground.

Heart pounding, she went to her horse, but he seemed to have been spooked and ran off. Stomping her foot on the ground in anger, she crossed her arms and looked back at the titan. It was getting closer, to which it now noticed her, moving quicker. Shaking slightly, she looked down and noticed she was missing her gear.

“Stupid, stupid!” Katrina started to run, her adrenaline spiking. Yet, it didn’t seem to be enough as a shadow casted over her. Looking back, a hand was outstretched out to her and she jumped to the side, missing it. Taking a deep breath, she watched as it’s hand swung at her, catching her off guard. She slammed against a tree, her back searing with pain.

She ducked and rolled away as the tree was broken in half by the same hand. Panicking, nothing was working, and it was only getting closer to grabbing her. She felt paralyzed, the sudden pain in her back not allowing her to move properly. Giving up, she let it take her, pulling her off the ground and staring at her in a way that gave her chills.

She gasped as it tightened its hand around her, breaking her bones. Screaming, blood gushed out of her mouth, trickling down her. “Erwin! Levi!” Her voice started to fade, as well as her vision. “Help me…” She got closer and closer to its opened mouth. Her body grew limp and her head rolled back.

It was over.


	8. Chapter 8

“Erwin, Katrina disappeared.” Levi stood in front of the Commanders desk, catching him off guard. Standing, his eyes narrowed. “My squad said they saw her take her horse and go. She hasn’t come back yet.”

Throwing his cloak on, Erwin started to leave. “We have to go find her.”

“I understand you are worried, but calm down.”

“How can I?!” Erwin snapped, turning towards him.

Levi stood his ground, expression unwavering and head held high. “What did you say to her? Last I saw her, she was crying and told me to leave her alone.”

“What I said to her is none of your business. My whole relationship with her is none of your business. Unless you are unable to understand the privacy of other people, then I’d be more than happy to tell you everything.” Erwin stepped towards him, glaring. “Know your place, Corporal.” With that, he turned and left again, only to have Levi follow behind him. They each were determined to find her, and quickly.

Of course she could fight, but Levi’s team said she didn’t have her gear, so the only thing she could do was run. He hoped she had ran away if she came into contact with anything. They saddled up on their horses and Erwin started ordering them. Eren had an angry expression and he was biting his lip roughly.

“Eren, calm down before you transform. We’ll find her.” Erd patted his shoulder, but he looked just as nervous.

“If anything happened to her, I’ll kill everything in sight.”

Erwin shut him up with a look and began riding as fast as his horse could go. The others followed behind them and went straight for the forest. Everything seemed wrong, and the whole group could feel it too.

A painful, heart wrenching scream rang out into the air and they all froze, a sharp tug on the reins and spooked horses. “Katrina!” Erwin yelled at the top of his lungs, snapping the leather and kicking his horse. His called shook all of them from their daze and raced after him.

As they entered the forest, there was only silence, not a sound to inform that the she was alive, breathing. All hearts stop as soon as they rode into an area with a titan standing in front of them, and a figure dangling in its grip. Before either of them could do anything about it, its mouth closed around her, dismembering a leg.

“Katrina.” Levi pulled the swords out and grappled into the trees, at the same time as Erwin. He swung around the trees, but the Commander was quicker, slicing the nape of the titan’s neck. He had to move quickly now, or he was going to lose her forever. Levi spun and sliced from the throat down to its stomach, everyone else doing the same.

Finally, the skin split wide open and he started hacking away, trying to find any sign of her. Erwin hurried over, tearing it apart with just his hands. “Erwin, what are you doing?!” Petra yelled, and Eren tried to pull him away.

“I have to get her out. She isn’t dead. She isn’t! She’s not dead! She isn’t dead! Katrina! Katrina!” He grabbed in again, and he stopped yelling, feeling. Standing up, he pulled away, and he was holding onto a hand. Levi instinctively moved forward and helped him, taking the arm and tugging.

She surfaced and was immediately taken into Erwin’s arms, which wrapped protectively around her. Levi fell back onto the ground, staring at her lifeless form. Her head just leaned back and her eyes were closed, and she was covered in blood. Eren started crying, dropping to his knees and shaking. Petra covered her face, not wanting to look.

Erwin placed his hand against her chest, hoping. He replaced his hand with his ear, moving down to make sure. He seemed a little too hopeful, but then his eyes lit up and he let out the breath he was holding. “Katrina, stay with me.” He tapped her cheek, shaking her.

“It’s no use. She’s gone.” Auruo whispered, turning away.

Erwin picked her up, shaking her again. “No, her heart’s beating. She’s alive.” He started carrying her to his horse when he slowed his stops.

“Corporal,” Gunther murmured. “Her leg.”

Clutching her thighs, the Commander looked down to see her leg wasn’t missing. The cloth of her pants was torn and her leg was bare. The others stepped back, not believing what they were seeing. Eren looked up, shaking his head. “There’s no way.”

“Just like Eren.”

\------

Hanji leaned over the girl’s body, beaming. “Let me do little experiments, while she’s still unconscious.” She started touching her, pulling at her limps and letting go, watching them fall.

Levi stepped forward and glared, pulling the woman back. Erwin had to go back, but he chose to stay instead. “Stop. It’s better that we keep her in the condition she’s in. We don’t know anything yet.” The Corporal leaned against the bed, staring down at her.

“You don’t think she’s a shifter, do you?” Hanji grew serious again, sitting down in a chair.

Erwin stood up and started pacing the room. He looked as though he was up all night, blinking away the sleep he needs. “There’s no way that’s possible. I’ve been with her since she was a child. There must be something we are missing, or overlooking. We need more time to look into this.” Ignoring the others, he crawled under the covers and hugged her close to him.

Levi was going to say something but Hanji placed a hand on his shoulder. “Leave him. He almost lost the most important person to him. Let’s go, you need to get some rest.” He walked away with her, but looked back at the two on the bed. Katrina still looked as though she was just a doll, still and empty.

"When do you think she'll wake up?" The door closed and he leaned against it. 

Hanji turned, her eyes looking everywhere but at him. "Tomorrow, maybe a couple days. There's no way for me to be able to tell." She crossed her arms and sighed. "I'm in need of a drink, do you want one?"

He shook his head and left down the hallway. He just wanted to be alone for a while and think about what he was going to do.


End file.
